


Wedding for Three

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Damian wants to know what Dick really thinks of Bruce and Selina's wedding.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Wedding for Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



„Hey, Grayson,” asked Damian as they were preparing to leave for the synagogue, “Doesn’t it bother you that father and Selina are marrying?”

“Why would it?”

“Well, you dated Selina in the past, and you and father were together until recently, so…”

“There’s no ‘were’ here, Damian,” Dick smiled, “Bruce and I are still together, and now Selina is with us. She marries Bruce, but she loves both of us equally.”

“Really?”

“Really. Now, let’s go or we’ll be late to the wedding!”

“We could always glide-“

“Not today, little bird!”, Dick laughed again as he entered his car with Damian.


End file.
